Responsabilidades
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Tony Stark permitió que un niño de dieciséis años lo acompañara a lo que sería su aventura más peligrosa?
1. Responsabilidades

**«Responsabilidades»**

 _ **Bueno, ¡hola, mis queridos lectores! Hace mucho que no nos leemos, ¿eh?**_

 _ **Bien, tras ver el segundo tráiler de Avengers: Infinity War me llegó la inspiración para hacer un one-shot sobre la presencia de Peter (Spider-Man) en la batalla contra Thanos (me tardé un buen tiempo haciéndolo porque necesitaba recopilar datos para que el fic resultara creíble). Éste es mi primer fic de esta franquicia y su universo, lo aclaro porque puede que me equivoque en algunos datos ya que recién me estoy adentrando en el UCM. Sin más que decir, les dejo con el fic.**_

 _ **Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 **RESPONSABILIDADES**

Esto no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien.

¿Cómo en el nombre de la humanidad pudo Tony Stark permitirlo? Estaba metido en un gran problema.

Hacía menos de una hora, Tony se encontraba peleando contra un par de seres extraños (quienes más tarde se enteró que formaban parte de la Orden Oscura) en Manhattan junto a su joven protegido, el Hombre Araña, y con un hechicero de nombre Doctor Strange. Las criaturas habían arribado a la ciudad en una nave espacial en forma de anillo; Tony se encontraba en el santuario del Doctor Strange cuando comenzó, junto a Wong, amigo de Strange, y Bruce Banner, quien por alguna razón no podía transformarse en Hulk, de modo que tuvo que resguardarse mientras ellos luchaban.

Antes de aterrizar, la nave había comenzado a disparar directamente a las calles de Manhattan, destruyendo autos, tiendas y asustando a los pobres transeúntes quienes huían despavoridos. Al aterrizar, de la nave salieron aquellos dos seres alienígenas, armados con artefactos que Stark jamás había visto. Ambos seres arremetieron contra ellos, de modo que sin perder más tiempo, Stark se quitó las gafas y comenzó a formársele su más reciente y novedosa armadura de Iron Man: la Bleeding Edge.

Pocos momentos después llegó el Hombre Araña. El joven arácnido había progresado mucho en sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Stark y eso pudo comprobarlo al verlo pelear contra las criaturas alienígenas con agilidad y destreza.

Fueron tan sólo unos minutos.

Unos minutos le dio la espalda a su protegido y al siguiente instante éste había desaparecido de su vista. Tony había empezado a entrar en pánico buscando frenéticamente a sus alrededores. Notó que también Strange había desaparecido.

—¿Y el niño? —le preguntó a Wong.

—¿El chico araña? —preguntó a su vez para aclararse—. No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

Unos minutos.

 _¡Maldición!_

Tony intentó comunicarse con Peter, pero el muchacho no contestó.

— _El traje del Hombre Araña no puede recibir llamadas_ —dijo VIERNES.

Tony asumió que Peter debió quitarse la máscara. Sólo cuando la traía puesta el chico podía hacer y recibir llamadas. Le pareció oír que Wong dijera algo, pero no le prestó atención.

—VIERNES, rastrea la señal del traje del Hombre Araña —ordenó Tony al interfaz de usuario de su armadura. Ésta le señaló que el traje se encontraba justo sobre él, en movimiento. Y se iba alejando.

—¿Pero qué-?

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la señal provenía de la nave en forma de anillo, la cual había despegado y se alejaba a toda velocidad, abriéndose paso entre las nubes.

A Tony le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver la nave desapareciendo poco a poco en el cielo. Sin perder más tiempo, activó sus propulsores y salió volando tras la nave.

Mientras se acercaba, vio un pequeño objeto cayendo de la nave, Tony se acercó y atrapó el objeto: era la máscara de Peter. Al levantar la vista y hacer un acercamiento con las lentes de su armadura, el multimillonario divisó la pequeña figura de Peter tratando de sujetarse a la nave, sus cabellos castaños se agitaban en todas direcciones, y por la expresión en su rostro parecía que tenía dificultades para respirar.

Dentro de poco la nave atravesaría la atmósfera terrestre, directo hacia el espacio… Y ahí no había oxígeno. Vio que el rostro de Peter estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento podría soltarse.

 _Se está sofocando_ , pensó Tony; comenzaba a acelerársele la respiración. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que el chico se soltara de la nave.

—¡VIERNES! ¡Envía el Iron Spider! —ordenó.

— _Desplegando el Iron Spider_ —informó VIERNES.

Gracias a las mejoras de su nueva armadura, Stark lograría alcanzar la nave en poco tiempo, pero sólo a unos cuantos metros debajo de ella. Ni estando a máxima potencia llegaría a tiempo con Peter…

 _No. No, no, no, no, no, no_.

Fue entonces cuando Stark sintió que se le salía el corazón: el chico se había desmayado y comenzaba a caer de la nave.

 _No, no, no, no, ¡no!_

—¡Niño! —gritó desesperado.

En ese momento, algo pasó volando junto a él. Reconoció el paquetito de color escarlata, dorado y azul brillante. Éste impactó en la espalda de Peter y en unos instantes lo cubrió por completo.

La máscara de la armadura debería proveerle el oxígeno necesario para despertarlo, además de que contaba con propulsores en las botas como la armadura de Iron Man, los cuales se activaban en situaciones fuera del control del usuario (como ahora que Peter estaba cayendo). Ambos propulsores se activaron y transportaron al joven araña al lugar seguro más cercano, la nave. Tras dar una voltereta espectacular, el Hombre Araña aterrizó de pie audazmente de nuevo sobre la nave. Tony suspiró aliviado.

 _Dios, ¡este niño va a acabar conmigo!_

Tony al fin alcanzó a la nave. Tras verificar que el niño se encontraba en un lugar más seguro de la nave, se dirigió hacia él.

—No puede ser niño, ¡estuve al borde del colapso! —lo reprendió Tony—. ¿Buscas que me dé un infarto?

—¡N- no, claro que no, señor! —respondió Peter con la voz entrecortada—. Pero es que no podía quedarme viendo cómo esos sujetos se llevaban al hombre de la capa.

—¿Tienen a Strange? —preguntó Tony sorprendido. ¡Claro! Debió haberlo pasado por alto al estar ocupado peleando. Seguro aquello que dijo Wong estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Strange.

—¿Ése es su nombre? —inquirió Peter.

—Sí- Bueno, no me cambies el tema—El tono de voz de Tony pasó de preocupación a uno más autoritario—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió subirte a esta nave? ¿Qué no sabes que pudo ser peligroso? ¡Casi mueres por falta de oxígeno! ¡Y luego caíste de la nave! ¡Casi terminas hecho papilla!

—Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo —dijo Peter tratando de defenderse—. Uno de esos sujetos lo atrapó y lo metió a la nave, intenté sacarlo de ahí pero la nave comenzó a moverse, ¡no sabía que iba a despegar!

—¿Y qué creías? ¿Que esos sujetos iban a dejar la nave estacionada a mitad de la calle mientras le hacían quién sabe qué a Strange? —dijo Tony con su característico tono sarcástico.

—Escuche, yo-

—No quiero escuchar nada —sentenció Tony, sintió que se le tensaban los músculos del rostro—. Tu máscara sólo tiene ocho minutos de oxígeno, así que te sugiero que utilices tu paracaídas ahora que todavía es tiempo. Tú no debes estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Peter. ¿Era él o acaso Tony lo escuchó hablando con más seguridad?

Tony se volvió a verlo. No esperaba que el muchacho replicara de esa manera.

—Porque esto no es para ti —respondió Tony irguiéndose ante Peter para mostrarse imponente—. Tú debes estar a salvo, en el suelo, combatiendo pequeños crímenes. Esto está fuera de tus límites.

—¿Mis límites? —Peter parecía ofendido—. ¿Cuáles límites? ¿Cree que por ser de menor edad no puedo enfrentarme a peligros como los que usted y los otros han enfrentado? ¿Acaso cree que no tengo lo necesario para valerme por mí mismo?

—Tras ver cómo casi te asfixias, sí —respondió Tony—. A lo que me refiero, es que nos enfrentamos a algo mucho mayor a lo que nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado. Esto no es un vendedor de armas en un traje de buitre metálico, estos son seres de otro planeta, ¡no sabemos nada de ellos! Salvo que lo que traman puede destruir a la humanidad… —Tony dudó un instante— Y… tengo miedo.

 _Tengo miedo._

Y así era. Él, Tony Stark, el gran y famoso multimillonario, filántropo y el héroe conocido como Iron Man, estaba asustado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía impotente; el haber perdido de vista a su pupilo, el haber permitido que un muchacho de dieciséis años terminara en una nave dirigiéndose al espacio y haber presenciado cómo casi muere fue una horrible experiencia. Además le preocupaba el hecho de que no sabía lo que eran estos seres y a qué se disponían como para haber creado tanto alboroto en Manhattan y haber secuestrado al Hechicero Supremo. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que algo terrible se avecinaba, algo que estaba fuera de su poder. Algo que no podría ganar. Sintió cómo su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a temblar.

 _Mierda_.

—Tengo miedo de- Tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase —Stark bajó la mirada—. A veces pienso que no debí involucrarte en todo esto. ¡No lo tomes a mal! Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no fue buena idea reclutarte, el haberte hecho entrar en este mundo, en haberte inmiscuido en nuestros problemas, _mis_ problemas.

Tony apenas veía a Peter, a pesar de que ambos llevaban puestas sus máscaras podía sentir los ojos del chico clavados en él. Sentía vergüenza de que su protegido lo viese quebrarse de esa manera. El brazo continuó temblando; Tony trató de ocultarlo detrás de su espalda.

—Esto no es justo para ti —prosiguió Tony—, deberías estar a salvo en tu escuela, con tus amigos, ocupándote de tus deberes, lejos del peligro. Eres tan sólo-

—¿Un niño? —dijo Peter terminando la frase. Tony le dirigió la mirada.

—Sí —respondió éste sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Su brazo se agitaba tanto que tuvo que sostenerlo con el derecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Tony se había quedado mudo, sosteniendo su brazo, y Peter miraba sus pies. Tony sentía el inminente ataque de ansiedad que comenzaba a tomar control sobre su cuerpo. El constante temblor del brazo izquierdo comenzaba a afectar al derecho.

 _Lo que faltaba_.

—Señor Stark —dijo Peter rompiendo el silencio—, ¿recuerda cuando me preguntó cuál era mi motivación para ayudar a las personas?

Tony lo miró.

—Sí.

—Bueno es por la misma razón por la cual vine por el hombre de la capa —Tony percibió un tono de confianza en las palabras del chico.

—¿Y qué razón es esa?

—Yo vi cómo uno de esos sujetos noqueaba al hombre de la capa y lo llevaba a su nave —relató—. Pude haberle avisado a usted, pero preferí seguirlo yo mismo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Stark—. ¿Para lucirte? ¿Hacerte el héroe?

—Lo seguí porque… —Peter se detuvo un instante y suspiró—. Porque sentí que era mi responsabilidad.

—¿Cómo está eso? —preguntó Tony confundido.

—En ese momento usted y el amigo del hombre de la capa estaban ocupados luchando con el otro sujeto, y el Doctor Banner no podía transformarse en Hulk, y como yo estaba más cerca-

—Fuiste tras él —le interrumpió Tony.

—A lo que me refiero es —prosiguió Peter—, que en ese momento me encontraba disponible, que tenía el _poder_ para ayudarlo. Sentí que debía ayudarlo, que era mi obligación. Mi responsabilidad.

Tony se le quedó mirando perplejo unos instantes.

—Es una… ¿filosofía? —preguntó Stark al tiempo que bajaba la mirada abruptamente hacia su brazo tembloroso.

Sintió la mano de Peter sujetando su brazo con firmeza. Tony lo miró con sorpresa.

—Es más un principio —concluyó Peter.

Tony estaba asombrado. Frente a él ya no estaba más el Peter Parker adolescente inmaduro de Queens, frente a él estaba Peter Parker, un hombre que hablaba con una sabiduría que no era propia de su edad, que se aferraba a sus principios y que utilizaba sus poderes para algo bueno, estando dispuesto a dejarlo todo a pesar de las consecuencias, pero con tal de hacer lo correcto. Tony sintió que su brazo dejaba de temblar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a través de los lentes de sus respectivas máscaras. Tony ahora se sentía mejor, y se sentía orgulloso del muchacho. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que intercambiaron la vez del incidente del ferry:

—Yo sólo quería ser como usted —había dicho Peter.

—Y yo quería que fueras mejor —le había respondido entonces.

 _Lo lograste niño. Eres mejor._

Un repentino sentimiento de paz invadió su ser. La máscara impedía verlo, pero Tony Stark estaba sonriendo. De pronto, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y para su sorpresa, ¡ya se encontraban en el espacio! Estaba tan inmerso en su conversación y preocupado por su salud que no se dio cuenta de que la nave ya había abandonado la Tierra.

 _Claro, tenía que ser_. Tony suspiró.

—Muy bien niño —dijo—, tú ganas. Te quedarás aquí y me ayudarás a rescatar a Strange, pero con la condición de que no te apartarás de mi lado, ¿entendiste?

—S- sí, Señor Stark —respondió Peter emocionado. Ahí estaba el Peter que conocía.

—Y nada de trucos imprudentes, ¿eh?

—Sí señor, eh… digo, no, bueno, ¡entendido!

—Muy bien —sentenció Tony moviendo asertivamente la cabeza—. Te quedas, pero no creas que es porque me convenciste, sino porque de todos modos ya es tarde, ya estamos muy lejos de la Tierra y si te lanzas desde aquí sería muy peligroso. No quiero que termines flotando a la deriva en el espacio, ¿comprendes?

—Sí.

—Bien entonces, ayúdame a encontrar una entrada, tenemos que rescatar a Strange, de… lo que sea que sean esas cosas.

Tony dio la media vuelta y comenzó a explorar el exterior de la nave en busca de alguna ventana, escotilla o agujero por el que pudieran entrar, aunque claro, si no hallaban una entrada, siempre podían hacer una.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Tony tras acordarse de algo importante—, ¿qué le diremos a tu tía cuando se entere que nunca llegaste a la escuela?

—Ah, sí —respondió Peter. Tony detectó el nerviosismo en su voz—. Respecto a eso…

Y así, en los confines del vasto espacio, en todos los planetas y estrellas cercanos de la galaxia, resonó la voz de Tony:

—¡¿QUÉ?!

 _FIN_

* * *

 _ **¡Así es, queridos lectores! Un guiño al tío Ben de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña ;) Son las diez en punto de la noche y recién lo acabé :)**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, si ven que me equivoqué en algo no duden en decírmelo. Este fic lo pueden encontrar también en Wattpad y Archive of Our Own, y no olviden dejar sus preciosos reviews ;) Que tengan linda noche (día, tarde) y que no olviden que los quiero mucho :3**_

 _ **¡Bye!**_


	2. Mi Responsabilidad

**«Mi Responsabilidad»**

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior ;)**_

 _ **Como habrán notado, el primero fue una historia escrita en tercera persona pero contándolo desde la perspectiva de Tony; el que hoy les traigo es más o menos lo mismo que el anterior pero contado desde la perspectiva de Peter. Espero que lo disfruten :)**_

* * *

 **MI RESPONSABILIDAD**

Se suponía que sería un día normal de escuela, claro que cuando tienes súper poderes arácnidos tu vida deja de ser enteramente "normal".

En estos momentos Peter debería de estar en clases, sin preocuparse por nada más que sus tareas y los próximos exámenes finales, y también posiblemente preparándose para ser aceptado en una buena universidad. También debería sentirse emocionado de que cumpliría 17 dentro de un mes, pero no. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era si viviría para su cumpleaños, o al menos si viviría para presentar su examen de química. Era difícil pensar cuando te estás quedando sin oxígeno mientras intentas sujetarte a una nave extraterrestre.

Todo había empezado temprano, era otro día de escuela y Peter se encontraba en el autobús escolar junto a Ned y sus compañeros. Peter tenía apoyado su brazo derecho en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente mientras con el izquierdo sujetaba su celular encima de sus piernas, se encontraba repasando la información que tenía que decir durante la exposición de un trabajo de física. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, como una especie de vibración que atravesó toda su espina; levantó la vista y vio que cada vello de su brazo derecho se había erizado.

 _Sentido Arácnido_ , pensó Peter. _Sólo se activa cuando un gran peligro se aproxima_.

Aquella sensación le indicó que el peligro inminente se encontraba a su derecha, volviéndose hacia su ventanilla lo vio: una gigantesca nave en forma de anillo se aproximaba a Manhattan.

 _Oh, cielos_ , pensó Peter mientras veía con horror aquella nave moviéndose hacia la ciudad. Tenía que hacer algo. En su mente ya había formulado un plan de escape, pero primero necesitaba hallar una forma de salir del autobús sin ser visto. Era riesgoso, pero no había otra alternativa.

Peter miró a todas direcciones para ver si alguien ya había notado la nave, para su desgracia todos se hallaban utilizando sus celulares, totalmente ajenos a la situación. Fue entonces que a Peter se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Ned, quien estaba en el asiento delante de él. Tenía puestos sus audífonos. Peter le tocó o hombro y después la mejilla repetidas veces hasta que éste volteó.

—Ned —susurró Peter—, oye.

Ned se volvió hacia Peter mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

—Necesito que causes una distracción —continuó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ned en voz baja.

Peter señaló la ventana con la cabeza. En Ned se dibujó una expresión de asombro.

—Oh, maldición —dijo.

—Necesito que los distraigas para que pueda salir sin que me vean —prosiguió Peter.

—Pero, ¿y el conductor?

Ambos le echaron un vistazo al conductor: un hombre viejo de bigote y cabello blanco con gafas oscuras escuchando música con unos audífonos anaranjados.

—No creo que se dé cuenta —concluyó Peter—. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ned, acto seguido, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a armar alboroto.

—¡Todos vamos a morir! —exclamó mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del autobús—. ¡Hay una nave espacial! ¡Oh, por Dios!

El plan dio resultado, en un instante todos los estudiantes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para asomarse a las ventanas del costado derecho del bus para tener una mejor vista de la extraña nave; algunos ya hasta habían sacado sus celulares para tomar fotos y videos.

En momentos como ése, Peter agradecía que Ned hubiera descubierto su secreto.

Sin perder más tiempo, sacó de su mochila sus lanza-redes y se los puso, lanzando una telaraña a la palanca de la salida de emergencia del autobús, abriéndola. Con agilidad y sigilo saltó de ella pero aferrándose al borde exterior de la ventanilla, se puso su máscara y, tras tomar su mochila, saltó del autobús al tiempo que lanzaba una telaraña al borde del puente en el que se encontraba y se lanzó al vacío, columpiándose debajo del puente y al ras del agua. Lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo necesitaba hallar un lugar en donde ponerse el traje.

Llegó a Manhattan en cuestión de minutos. La última vez que estuvo allá fue cuando era pequeño. Esto era emocionante… No. Tenía que concentrarse primero en llegar a donde la nave había aterrizado (lo cual no sería difícil, sólo tenía que seguir los gritos de la gente). Aterrizó en un callejón solitario y prosiguió a desvestirse y ponerse el traje. En cuanto estuvo listo, ató su mochila en lo alto del muro con una telaraña y se fue de ahí.

Como lo imaginó, no fue difícil llegar a donde la nave; lo que Peter no se imaginó fue que el mismísimo Tony Stark (también conocido como Iron Man) fuese a estar ahí. Siguiendo el rastro de destrucción y gritos de neoyorkinos asustados, el amigable Hombre Araña del vecindario arribó justo a tiempo para ayudar a Iron Man a pelear con un par de seres alienígenas que salieron de la nave: uno de ellos parecía un troll gigante y el otro por su falta de nariz, una versión de Voldemort con algo de cabello.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó el Hombre Araña tras aterrizar junto a Iron Man—. Parece que llegué justo a tiempo, ¿eh?

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó Iron Man mientras le lanzaba un rayo repulsor al sujeto que parecía un troll—. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo supiste de la nave?

—Es una larga historia —respondió Spidey mientras esquivaba un golpe del troll alienígena.

A lo lejos distinguió dos figuras: un sujeto con un traje raro y una asombrosa capa roja y a su lado un hombre regordete de apariencia asiática con su propio traje raro (pero sin capa). Ambos hacían extraños movimientos con las manos y de ellas surgía una especie de escudos amarillos con símbolos raros. Estaban combatiendo contra el que se parecía a Voldemort.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el Hombre Araña señalando a ambos sujetos con la cabeza.

—Aliados —respondió Iron Man mientras se le formaban una especie de disparadores en ambos brazos. Éste le disparó al sujeto gigante con lo que parecía eran rayos láser.

Fue hasta entonces que Peter notó que la armadura de Ion Man era diferente, parecía estar hecha de un nuevo material e incluso tener la capacidad de crear nuevas armas para sí (por lo que acababa de ver).

—¿Nueva armadura? —inquirió el Hombre Araña al tiempo que le lanzaba una granada de telaraña al hombre-troll.

—Sí —respondió Stark disparando otro rayo repulsor a la criatura—. Nanotecnología. Se forma directamente sobre mí desde este nuevo reactor. Puede formar diferentes armas y módulos extra a la armadura.

—Asombroso —dijo Spidey agrandando los ojos.

—Lo sé —dijo Iron Man.

 _Típico de Tony Stark_.

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a hablar con él.

La pelea se prolongó por un largo rato. El alien-troll era muy fuerte y aparentemente indestructible. Los ataques no parecían afectarle en absoluto, sólo las telarañas y el constante parloteo de Peter parecían enfurecerlo. En un momento de distracción, Spidey fue tomado de su propia telaraña por el alien gigante, quien lo arrojó lejos de ahí, aterrizando cerca de donde se hallaban luchando los sujetos de los trajes extraños.

Tras sacudirse la cabeza, el Hombre Araña se puso de pie y se dispuso a volver a donde Iron Man, pero algo lo hizo detenerse: el sujeto sin nariz había conseguido dejar inconsciente al hombre de la capa y procedió a llevárselo a la nave.

 _Tengo que hacer algo_ , pensó Peter. Tony estaba lejos de ahí (y bajo las circunstancias, no se le ocurrió llamarle), y había visto que el amigo del hombre de la capa había sido arrojado lejos de esa área. Peter miró a su alrededor, incluso el sujeto gigante había desaparecido.

Estaba solo.

 _No puedo dejar que se lo lleven_ , pensó. Y actuando por instinto, el Hombre Araña saltó hacia la nave para rescatar al hombre de la capa, pero la puerta por donde el ser alienígena había desaparecido junto con el hombre de la capa se había cerrado.

 _Tiene que haber otra entrada_ , pensó.

—Karen, necesito hallar otra entrada en esta nave —pidió Peter a la inteligencia artificial de su traje.

— _He detectado un ducto en lo más alto de la nave_ —informó Karen.

En ese momento, una fuerte vibración recorrió toda la nave. Peter sintió que la nave se movía.

—No puede ser, ¡está despegando! —exclamó Peter asustado.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de bajar —sugirió Karen.

—No me puedo ir sin el sujeto de la capa —dijo Peter con un tono decidido.

La nave comenzó a elevarse cada vez más rápido. Peter se aferró fuertemente a ella y cerró los ojos.

 _No mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo_ , se repetía Peter para sí.

Desgraciadamente abrió los ojos y se atrevió a ver hacía abajo. La nave ya estaba muy arriba, Podía ver todo Nueva York desde ahí.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó Peter asustado—. Ya estamos muy alto.

Vino a su mente la vez del incidente en el monumento en Washington. Aquella vez había trepado hasta lo alto del monumento y le entró un ataque de pánico en cuanto vio lo alto que estaba.

—Nunca había estado tan alto —había dicho entonces.

Ahora se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Estar prendido de una nave espacial que recién había despegado era como cuando condujo el auto de Flash: subir de nivel.

Y vaya que era un nivel muy alto.

De pronto, Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire. Empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Dedujo que era porque la nave estaba atravesando la atmósfera.

— _Los niveles de oxígeno en el aire van disminuyendo_ —informó Karen—. _Y aún no has reinstalado tu paracaídas, por lo que caer de esta altura-_

Peter terminó de escuchar lo que decía Karen debido a que tuvo que quitarse la máscara, puesto que sentía que ésta lo estaba sofocando. Al quitársela inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, pero nada parecía hacer efecto. Sus mechones de cabello castaños se agitaban en todas direcciones golpeándole el rostro. Una repentina ráfaga de aire lo golpeó tan fuerte que su máscara se le fue volando.

 _¡Mierda!_

De repente un terrible frío azotó su cuerpo. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, su visión comenzó a nublarse.

La ciudad se iba haciendo más pequeña a cada segundo.

 _Se acabó_ , se dijo. _Es mi fin_.

Jamás creyó que terminaría así. Pensó en Ned, en el señor Stark, en la tía May… Le había costado trabajo convencerla de que lo dejase seguir siendo el Hombre Araña desde que lo descubrió con el traje puesto en la habitación, pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando hasta sentirse orgullosa de que su sobrino y única familia haya decidido usar su don para algo bueno; incluso ella estaba más emocionada que él por celebrarle su cumpleaños diecisiete el próximo mes. Ahora comenzaba a dudar que viviría para ese día. El oxígeno se había acabado.

 _Lo siento May_.

Con ese último pensamiento, los ojos de Peter rodaron hacia atrás y se soltó. Se dejó envolver por la oscuridad mientras caía a su segura perdición.

Antes de perder por completo la conciencia, creyó escuchar que alguien le gritaba:

—¡Niño!

Sonaba como…

Pero entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo.

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando sintió que el oxígeno al fin penetraba en sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos abruptamente al tiempo que aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando su vista se enfocó, notó que veía distinto, se parecía a la visión de las lentes de su máscara, pero ésta había salido volando de su mano… Espera un momento, ¿qué no estaba cayendo?

Sintió que en lugar de ir hacia abajo comenzaba a ir hacia arriba, directo hacia la nave.

 _Necesito hallar un lugar seguro_ , pensó. Encontró un sitio perfecto y se lanzó hacia él, aterrizando audazmente. Una vez que se encontró seguro, se puso de pie y se miró el cuerpo: su traje ahora era diferente, era de metal con un logo en forma de araña más grande que el de su traje normal y tenía detalles en color dorado. Peter finalmente comprendió que se trataba del traje que el señor Stark le había ofrecido hacía casi dos años: el Iron Spider.

 _Se ve mucho mejor en mí_ , pensó Peter mientras estudiaba cada detalle de su nuevo traje.

Detrás de él escuchó un golpe metálico, se volvió y vio frente a él a Iron Man. Éste se dirigía con faso decidido hacia él. Peter se quedó estático.

—No puede ser, niño, ¡estuve al borde del colapso! —lo reprendió Tony—. ¿Buscas que me dé un infarto?

—¡No, claro que no señor! —respondió Peter un tanto asustado por la regañiza que le esperaba—. Pero es que no podía quedarme viendo cómo esos sujetos se llevaban al hombre de la capa.

—¿Tienen a Strange? —preguntó Tony sorprendido.

—¿Ése es su nombre? —inquirió Peter. _Curioso nombre_.

—Sí... Bueno, no me cambies el tema—El tono de voz de Tony pasó de preocupación a uno más autoritario—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió subirte a esta nave? ¿Qué no sabes que pudo ser peligroso? ¡Casi mueres por falta de oxígeno!

—Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo —dijo Peter tratando de defenderse—. Esos sujetos lo atraparon y lo metieron a la nave, intenté sacarlo de ahí pero la nave comenzó a moverse, ¡no sabía que iba a despegar!

—¿Y qué creías? ¿Que esos sujetos iban a dejar la nave estacionada a mitad de la calle mientras le hacen quién sabe qué a Strange? —dijo Tony en su característico tono sarcástico.

—Escuche, yo-

—No quiero escuchar nada —sentenció Tony, tenía una expresión severa en el rostro—. Tu máscara sólo tiene ocho minutos de oxígeno, así que te sugiero que utilices tu paracaídas ahora que todavía es tiempo. Tú no debes estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Peter con más seguridad.

Tony se volvió a verlo, aparentemente sorprendido por la manera en la que Peter le replicó.

—Porque esto no es para ti —respondió Tony irguiéndose ante Peter para mostrarse imponente—. Tú debes estar a salvo, en la Tierra, combatiendo pequeños crímenes. Esto está fuera de tus límites.

—¿Mis límites? —preguntó Peter sintiéndose ofendido—. ¿Cuáles límites? ¿Cree que por ser de menor edad no puedo enfrentarme a peligros como los que usted y los otros han enfrentado? ¿Acaso cree que no tengo lo necesario para valerme por mí mismo?

—Tras ver cómo casi te asfixias, sí —respondió Tony—. A lo que me refiero, es que nos enfrentamos a algo mucho mayor a lo que nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado. Esto no es un vendedor de armas en un traje de buitre metálico, estos son seres de otro planeta, ¡no sabemos nada de ellos! Salvo que lo que traman puede destruir a la humanidad… —Tony dudó un instante— Y tengo miedo.

Peter lo miró sorprendido al oír aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca del mismísimo Tony Stark, _el_ Iron Man. Al bajar la vista notó que el brazo izquierdo de Tony comenzaba a temblar.

—Tengo miedo de- Tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase —Stark bajó la mirada—. A veces pienso… que no debí involucrarte en todo esto. ¡No lo tomes a mal! Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no fue buena idea reclutarte, el haberte hecho entrar en este mundo, en haberte inmiscuido en nuestros problemas, _mis_ problemas.

Peter escuchaba a su mentor con atención, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, y estar expresando sus temores con él, Peter Parker, el Hombre Araña. Su protegido.

—Esto no es justo para ti —prosiguió Tony—, deberías estar a salvo en tu escuela, con tus amigos, ocupándote de tus deberes, lejos del peligro. Eres tan sólo-

—¿Un niño? —dijo Peter terminando la frase. Tony le dirigió la mirada.

—Sí —respondió éste sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Su brazo se agitaba tanto que tuvo que sostenerlo con el derecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Tony se había quedado mudo, sosteniendo su brazo, y Peter miraba sus pies como si de ahí pudiera obtener una respuesta, meditando acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar. Tony había sido un modelo a seguir para él, lo había apoyado, creído en él cuando nadie más lo hacía, lo había entrenado durante los últimos meses para hacer de él un mejor héroe. Pero, ¿qué había de ser una mejor persona? Puede que el señor Stark le hubiera enseñado cómo ser un héroe, pero los valores Peter los aprendió por su cuenta; sí, su tío Ben le había enseñado aquellos valores que ahora Peter ponía en práctica, sólo que en aquellos tiempos todavía no los entendía. Ahora era distinto.

—Señor Stark —dijo Peter rompiendo al fin el silencio—, ¿recuerda cuando me preguntó cuál era mi motivación para ayudar a las personas?

Tony lo miró.

—Sí.

—Bueno es por la misma razón por la cual vine por el hombre de la capa —dijo Peter sintiéndose más confiado.

—¿Y qué razón es esa?

—Yo vi cómo uno de esos sujetos noqueaba al hombre de la capa y lo llevaba a su nave —relató—. Pude haberle avisado a usted, pero preferí seguirlo yo mismo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Stark—. ¿Para lucirte? ¿Hacerte el héroe?

—Lo seguí porque… —Peter se detuvo un instante y suspiró—. Porque sentí que era mi responsabilidad.

—¿Cómo está eso? —preguntó Tony confundido.

—En ese momento usted y el amigo del hombre de la capa estaban ocupados luchando con el otro sujeto, y el Doctor Banner no podía transformarse en Hulk, y como yo estaba más cerca-

—Fuiste tras él —le interrumpió Tony.

—A lo que me refiero es —prosiguió Peter—, que en ese momento me encontraba disponible, que tenía el _poder_ para ayudarlo. Sentí que debía ayudarlo, que era mi obligación. Mi responsabilidad.

Tony se le quedó mirando perplejo unos instantes.

—Es una… ¿filosofía? —preguntó Tony. Peter vio que bajaba la mirada abruptamente hacia su brazo tembloroso.

Peter dirigió su mano hacia el brazo tembloroso de Stark y lo tomó con firmeza. Tony lo miró con sorpresa.

—Es más un principio —concluyó Peter.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a través de los lentes de sus respectivas máscaras. Fue hasta entonces que Peter notó que la nave al fin se hallaba en el espacio. Miles de estrellas los rodeaban. Era hermoso.

—Muy bien niño —dijo Tony al fin—, tú ganas. Te quedarás aquí y me ayudarás a rescatar a Strange, pero con la condición de que no te apartarás de mi lado, ¿entendiste?

—S- sí, Señor Stark —respondió Peter emocionado.

—Y nada de trucos imprudentes, ¿eh?

—Sí señor, eh… digo, no, bueno, ¡entendido!

—Muy bien —sentenció Tony moviendo asertivamente la cabeza—. Te quedas, pero no creas que es porque me convenciste, sino porque de todos modos ya es tarde, ya estamos muy lejos de la Tierra y si te lanzas desde aquí sería muy peligroso. No quiero que termines flotando a la deriva en el espacio, ¿comprendes?

Y ahí estaba el Tony Stark que conocía.

—Sí.

—Bien entonces, ayúdame a encontrar una entrada, tenemos que rescatar a Strange, de… lo que sea que sean esas cosas.

Tony dio la media vuelta y comenzó a explorar el exterior de la nave. Peter no podía creerlo, ¡estaba en una misión en el espacio con Tony Stark! Y también, claro, tenía un nuevo y mejorado traje.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Tony—, ¿qué le diremos a tu tía cuando se entere que nunca llegaste a la escuela?

 _¡Diablos!_ , pensó Peter. Lo había olvidado por completo. Así como siempre olvidaba volver a instalar el paracaídas de su traje, había olvidado decirle al señor Stark lo ocurrido hace año y medio con su tía. Él solía llamarlo "El incidente del traje".

—Ah, sí —respondió Peter nervioso—. Respecto a eso…

Y así, cuando Peter le contó lo sucedido con su tía May, la voz de Tony resonó (según Peter) en todos los planetas y estrellas cercanos de la galaxia:

—¡¿QUÉ?!

 _FIN_

* * *

 _ **Jaja, ni los fanfics se salvan de un cameo de Stan Lee ;P**_

 _ **Sé que ahí puse "FIN", pero todavía falta una tercera parte que es cuando rescatan a Doctor Strange y Tony nombra a Peter un Vengador (¡SIIIIIII!). Así que estén pendientes por la actualización y por un One-shot más que publicaré aparte, tengo que publicarlo todo esta semana antes del estreno de Infinity War (en mi país se estrena el viernes, pero iré a verla el sábado).**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, les deseo un muy buen inicio de semana y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ;)**_


	3. Ya eres un Vengador

**«Ya eres un Vengador»**

 _ **Bienvenidos, queridos lectores, a la tercera y última parte de este fic :)**_

 _ **Les juro que me híper-emocioné al ver a Tony Stark nombrando a Peter como un Vengador en aquella escena de un TV spot, ¡al fin mi pequeñito es un Vengador! Claro que tras ver esa parte no podía quedarme sin escribir algo al respecto, así que sin más, les dejo con este último One-shot. Cabe mencionar que está no está narrado en una perspectiva en específico.**_

 _ **Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 **YA ERES UN VENGADOR**

Primero su amigo el gordito, luego el Buitre volador, y ahora su tía, ¿qué sigue? Al principio Tony Stark no podía creer que Peter hubiese sido tan descuidado como para haberse puesto su traje de Hombre Araña con la puerta abierta de su habitación sin haberse asegurado que en verdad estuviera solo en casa, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Peter Parker de quien estaba hablando. _Su_ Peter Parker, el adolescente inmaduro y distraído de Queens. Sí, aceptaba que hacía un rato atrás había demostrado gran madurez al enfrentarse a la regañiza que Tony le estaba dando ( _sólo cuando le conviene_ ), pero no cabía duda de que seguía siendo el Peter entusiasta, travieso e impresionable que Tony tanto quería (aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente).

Rescatar a Strange no fue tan difícil. Peter le había informado a Tony del ducto que Karen le mencionó cuando él se había subido a la nave; a pesar de que el ducto era demasiado estrecho para Tony, logró abrirse paso creando una espada en la mano derecha de su armadura (¡ _Bendita sea la nanotecnología_!).

Al entrar finalmente a la nave, Tony descubrió que se podía respirar adentro, por lo que le indicó a Peter cómo desactivar el suministro de oxígeno de su máscara para que éste se volviera a recargar. Peter seguía sin poder creer la situación en la que estaba, ni estando en una misión de rescate que requería de sigilo se callaba.

—¿Mi armadura está hecha de nanotecnología al igual que la suya? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Tony secamente.

—¿Y Karen? ¿Esta armadura también la tiene?

—Sí, sólo que todavía no está activada —Tony comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Aparte del material y el diseño, ¿qué diferencia a esta armadura de mi viejo traje?

—Más tarde te enseñaré las nuevas funciones que tiene, pero por el momento necesito que guardes silencio —dijo Tony dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Peter, aunque no podía verse porque tenía puesta la máscara.

Localizaron a Strange siendo torturado por el sujeto sin nariz. No fue difícil encontrarlo, sólo tuvieron que seguir los gritos de agonía. Era una imagen espantosa, parecía como decenas de agujas gigantes estuviesen perforando el cuerpo de Strange, el sujeto lo miraba esbozando una sonrisa siniestra; le estaba hablando, pero en una lengua extraña que al parecer Strange podía comprender.

Actuando de prisa, Iron Man entró en acción disparándole al ser sin nariz mientras que Peter se lanzaba a liberar a Strange. El ser alienígena era bastante hábil evitando los ataques de Stark. Peter tenía problemas para sacar a Strange de su terrible tortura, pues no podía mover las agujas sin que éstas lo hiriesen. Pronto Stark decidió que era buen momento para activar a Karen así como una de las nuevas funciones del Iron Spider.

—Niño, di esto —indicó Stark—: Despliegue de brazos.

Peter hizo lo que se le ordenó y a continuación, escuchó la voz de Karen decir:

— _Desplegando brazos mecánicos_.

De inmediato cuatro patas mecánicas doradas salieron de la espalda de la armadura de Peter.

—¿Estuvieron ahí todo este tiempo? —preguntó Peter al tiempo que contemplaba con asombro sus nuevas extremidades mecánicas—. ¡Genial! ¿Cómo pude haber rechazado este traje en primer lugar?

—¡Niño, concéntrate! —ordenó Stark.

—¡Claro! Claro, lo siento —dijo Peter procediendo a sacar a Strange. Usando las patas mecánicas logró retirar las agujas y sacar al hechicero con mucho cuidado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió Peter al tiempo en que ayudaba a Strange a ponerse en pie.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —respondió éste jadeante.

De pronto, de la oscuridad emergió una especie de tela roja que se envolvió por encima de Strange: era su Capa de Levitación.

Al verse superado en número, y tras dirigirles una sonrisa siniestra, el sujeto sin nariz desapareció a través de un portal.

—Vaya, eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé —dijo Tony al tiempo que su armadura desaparecía de su cuerpo—. En fin, no tienes que agradecernos, fue _todo_ un placer haberte ayudado.

Strange le dirigió una expresión gélida.

—A propósito, ¿quién era ese tipo?

—Ebony Maw —respondió Strange—. Y el que nos atacó junto con él en Nueva York, Cull Obsidian, su hermano. Ambos miembros de la Orden Oscura.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Tony confundido.

—La Orden Oscura —respondió Strange comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Hijos de Thanos enviados a la Tierra a recuperar las Gemas del Infinito.

—¿Thanos? ¿Las Gemas de qué? —aunque Tony parecía hacer las preguntas a propósito para molestar a Strange, sí tenía curiosidad por saber de qué hablaba. Gemas del Infinito, ¿dónde había escuchado eso antes?

Strange cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, tratando de conservar la compostura. Peter se quitó la máscara.

—Thanos, el Titán Loco —comenzó a narrar Strange—. Un ser invasor de planetas sin la más mínima consideración por la vida de otros. Banner nos advirtió sobre él, por eso fui a buscarte; pero luego Ebony y Cull llegaron y… En fin, él tiene un artefacto llamado «Guantelete del Infinito», y por lo que sabemos ahora está reuniendo las Gemas del Infinito para completarlo. Si las consigue todas, será invencible.

Tony lo miró perplejo, aquello sonaba en verdad peligroso. Comenzó a preocuparse por la seguridad de Peter.

—Planea borrar la mitad del universo —prosiguió Strange—, y lo conseguirá si obtiene todas las Gemas. Por eso envió a Cull y a Ebony por mí, porque yo poseo una de ellas.

Strange apartó sus manos dejando ver en su pecho un collar en forma de ojo que dentro tenía una pequeña piedra de un verde brillante.

—El Ojo de Agamotto —dijo el Hechicero Supremo—, la Gema del Tiempo.

—¿Cuántas gemas son? —inquirió Stark.

—Seis.

—¿Y no sabrás del paradero de las otras cinco?

—Me temo que no.

Tony comenzó a pensar. ¡Claro! Thor había mencionado dichas gemas hacía tiempo, y Visión tenía una de ellas incrustada en su frente, la Gema de la Mente.

—Dime, ¿cuáles son?

—La Gema del Tiempo permite al portador controlar el tiempo, viajar a través de él e incluso usarlo como arma; la Gema del Espacio permite a quien lo use en estar en cualquier lugar o en varios lugares a la vez; la Gema de la Mente te permite acceder a la mente de otros; la Gema de la Realidad puede concederte cualquier deseo aunque esté en contra de las leyes físicas, sin embargo, es la más difícil de utilizar; la Gema del Poder aumenta los poderes de las otras gemas, puede duplicar cualquier habilidad sobrehumana que poseas; y finalmente, la Gema del Alma; ésta es la más peligrosa puesto que se alimenta de almas y permite al usuario manipular, robar o alterar cualquier alma, viva o muerta.

Tony tragó saliva. Ahora estaba en verdad convencido de que a lo que se enfrentaban estaba más allá de sus peores pesadillas, y para colmo Peter se encontraba con ellos. ¿Cómo dejó que un niño de dieciséis años lo convenciera de quedarse? Esto era demasiado. Recordó la vívida imagen del niño cayendo de la nave a una muerte segura, ¿qué hubiera pasado si la armadura no hubiese llegado a tiempo? O peor, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Tony no lo hubiese localizado? Posiblemente el niño habría muerto sofocado antes de caer a tierra. Tony cerró los ojos. La imagen era demasiado vívida. Y ahora había un lunático suelto en alguna parte del espacio juntando la joyería necesaria para su guantelete con la intención de eliminar a la mitad del universo. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a Peter.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tony dirigiéndose a Strange.

—Mejor —respondió éste.

—¿Crees que puedas hacer un portal hacia Nueva York?

—Claro —respondió el Hechicero Supremo mientras procedía a crear el portal. Una vez que éste quedó abierto mostrando las calles de Manhattan, Tony se dirigió a Peter.

—Bien, niño, fue divertido —dijo Stark acercándosele—, pero ya fueron suficientes emociones por hoy. Te vas a casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar—. No, no, señor Stark, por favor, usted dijo-

—¡Ya sé lo que dije! —interrumpió Stark abruptamente. Peter cerró la boca y lo miró expectante—. Pero la situación ha cambiado, ahora las cosas son distintas, no puedo dejar que te involucres en esto.

—Pero, señor Stark, ¿qué hay de lo que hablamos hace rato? —replicó el joven arácnido—. Usted dijo que estaba asustado porque no sabía a qué nos enfrentábamos.

—Pero ahora ya lo sé —dijo Tony sintiéndose indignado y ofendido—. Y con más razón, ahora que sé la magnitud de esta nueva amenaza es que quiero mantenerte lo más lejos posible.

Peter se le quedó viendo. Estaba frustrado, no podía creer que el señor Stark lo fuese a enviar de regreso a casa, ¡otra vez! Ya se imaginaba que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sí, estaba consciente de que aquello a lo que se enfrentaban, el tal Thanos, sonaba peligroso; por lo que dijo el hechicero de la capa, si Thanos consigue seis gemas significaría la extinción de la mitad del universo.

La mitad.

Peter pensó en su tía May, en Ned, en Happy, sus compañeros de clase… En el señor Stark. ¿En serio pensaba en enviarlo de vuelta a Nueva York con tal de mantenerlo alejado del peligro? ¿Y qué haría él? ¿Enfrentar a Thanos solo? La situación en la que se encontraban era precaria, no podía irse de ahí sabiendo que podía hacer algo; como le había dicho antes al señor Stark, era _su_ responsabilidad.

Por otro lado, Strange se sentía incómodo al estar escuchando la acalorada discusión.

 _Parece un padre regañando a su hijo_ , pensó.

—Señor Stark, por favor-

—¡No me discutas! —sentenció Tony dirigiéndole una expresión severa—. Ya sólo… vete.

Tony señaló el portal que a Strange le estaba costando trabajo mantener abierto. Peter sólo lo miró, pero no se movió, y armándose de valor, dijo:

—No.

Stark se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó en un tono amenazante.

—Dije que no iré, señor Stark —respondió Peter con firmeza.

—Eso no está a discusión —dijo Tony tomando un tono más autoritario—. Te irás a casa _ahora_ _mismo_.

—No, no iré —insistió Peter—. No pienso dejarlo solo.

Este último comentario en verdad sorprendió a Tony, no se imaginaba que el niño en verdad se preocupase por él.

—Entiende, niño, es por tu bien —prosiguió el millonario tratando de controlar su respiración.

—Señor Stark, ya no soy un niño —replicó Peter—. Cumpliré diecisiete en un mes.

—Justo por eso, que quiero que llegues a tus diecisiete años es que debo enviarte de vuelta a Nueva York. Te quiero lejos de esto —Tony bajó la mirada—. No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara estando conmigo.

—Lo entiendo señor Stark, pero también tiene que entender que no puede lograrlo tampoco usted solo. Nadie puede.

Strange lo miraba perplejo, había verdad en las palabras de aquel niño.

—Sé que quiere mantenerme a salvo —prosiguió el joven arácnido—, pero usted bien sabe que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que un sujeto loco quiere destruir la mitad del universo. No puedo quedarme así sabiendo que puedo hacer algo. Quiero ayudar, señor Stark. Porque eso es lo correcto.

Strange estaba asombrado, jamás se imaginó que un niño como ese pudiese hablar con tal madurez. Era cierto lo que dijo, no podrían lograrlo solos. En cuanto a Tony, de nueva cuenta un adolescente acababa de dejarlo sin palabras.

—Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, Stark —dijo Strange.

Tony no podía creer que hasta Strange estaba del lado del chico. Necesitaba pensar. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

—Debo de estar loco —murmuró Tony—. Está bien, niño, tú ganas de nuevo —Peter sonrió aliviado—. Strange, cierra ese portal, no lo vamos a usar hoy.

Strange suspiró y tras realizar un par de movimientos con las manos, el portal se cerró, la ciudad de Nueva York desapareciendo detrás de él.

—Bien, quién lo diría, me convenciste —dijo Stark como si no le importase en absoluto—. Te quedarás con nosotros y nos acompañarás a enfrentar a ese demente, _pero_ una sola vez que te derriben y se acabó, te enviaré de vuelta a Queens, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, señor Stark —respondió Peter asintiendo deprisa con la cabeza—. En verdad, muchas gracias. Le prometo que no lo decepcionaré.

—Y yo te prometo que si sobrevivimos a esto, te invitaré a la más deliciosa pizza que hayas probado en tu vida, ¿hecho? —Stark le tendió la mano.

 _¡Vaya! ¡El señor Stark se lo está tomando muy bien!_ , pensó Peter.

—Hecho —dijo Peter estrechando su mano.

Cuando ambos soltaron sus manos, la expresión de Tony se tornó seria. Peter lo miró expectante.

—Muy bien, niño —dijo Tony dejando recta su mano y tocando con ella a Peter en ambos hombros, como se solía hacer con una espada para nombrar a los caballeros—. Ya eres un Vengador.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El mismísimo Tony Stark acababa de nombrarlo un Vengador? No estaba soñando, ¿verdad? Peter se había quedado boquiabierto.

—Lo- ¿lo dice en serio? —preguntó atónito.

—Claro que es en serio —respondió el millonario—. Ya eres uno de nosotros. Una vez que estás dentro, no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Oh, gracias, señor Stark, muchas gracias! —Peter estaba tan emocionado que trató de abrazar a Tony, pero se detuvo en el último momento porque no quería arruinar el momento. ¡El señor Stark en verdad acababa de nombrarlo un Vengador oficial!

—Y… basta de formalidades —dijo Tony poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Peter—. Tú lo dijiste, ya no eres un niño. De ahora en adelante, puedes llamarme Tony.

Peter seguía sin poder creerlo. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, estaba en verdad emocionado. Después de la vez en que Tony lo reclutó, este era el mejor momento de su vida. No podía esperar para contárselo a May, seguramente a Ned le daría un infarto al saberlo.

—Ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Tony a Strange—. ¿A dónde nos lleva esta nave?

—Lo más probable es que esté en piloto automático —respondió—. Tenemos que averiguar a qué destino está programado.

—Muy bien —dijo Tony volviéndose y comenzando a explorar el inmenso interior de la nave. Peter y Strange se habían quedado atrás.

—Soy Peter, por cierto —se presentó el chico arácnido tendiendo su mano.

—Doctor Strange —dijo el hechicero estrechándole la mano.

—¡Oh! Estamos usando nuestros nombres inventados —observó Peter—. Entonces soy el Hombre Araña.

Strange lo observó unos instantes de pies a cabeza; de "hombre" no tenía mucho (era un niño), y de "araña", menos. Además de que se sintió un poco ofendido por el hecho de que el niño creyera que su nombre era inventado.

Stark sólo los escuchaba mientras caminaba. Le pareció graciosa la situación: Strange era en verdad el apellido del hechicero y era doctor, de hecho. Era en verdad cómico. El inocente Peter Parker salía a relucir de nuevo.

Tony sonrió. El muchacho maduro se había ido. Sólo quedaba Peter.

 _FIN_

* * *

 _ **Me moría de ganas por escribir esto desde que vi la escena en la que Tony nombra Vengador a Peter (me pareció adorable que lo hiciera como nombraban a los caballeros).**_

 _ **Esto es mera especulación al igual que los otros dos capítulos anteriores, la película la iré a ver hasta el sábado, así que por favor, absténganse de dar spoilers a la gente que todavía no haya visto la película (sé que se estrena el 27, pero hay países en donde se estrenará antes).**_

 _ **En fin, éste es el final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios y no lo olviden: THANOS DEMANDS YOUR SILENCE (THANOS LES EXIGE SILENCIO).**_

 _ **Así que nos vemos en el siguiente fic de esta serie (y no será tan feliz) que publicaré aparte antes de ir a ver la película.**_

 _ **P.D.: Aquí una pequeña apuesta: les apuesto LO QUE QUIERAN a que Stan Lee es el conductor del autobús en el que va Peter Parker ;)**_


End file.
